films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 6)
The sixth season of the television series aired in 2002. Alec Baldwin narrated the 26 episodes for the US and Mike Nawrocki narrated the 26 episodes for the UK. Episodes Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * The Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Never, Never, Never Give Up * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * The Winter Wonderland Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Donald and Douglas (Voiced By Bob Saker And Lewis McCleod) *Bill and Ben (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) *Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Mavis (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *'Arry and Bert (Voiced By Keith Wickham And Bob Saker) *Skarloey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Rheneas (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Peter Sam (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Rusty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Duncan (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Trevor (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Cranky (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Stephen Hatt (Voiced By George Woolford) *Stepney (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Terence (does not speak) *Jem Cole (does not speak) *Oliver (cameo) *George (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Tailor (cameo) *The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) *Bulgy (mentioned) *BoCo (music video cameo) *Sir Handel (music video cameo) *Duke (music video cameo) *Bulstrode (music video cameo) *Toad (deleted scene cameo) Characters introduced *Harvey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Salty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Elizabeth (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Jack (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Alfie (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Oliver (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Max (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Kelly (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Byron (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Ned (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Isobella (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Jenny Packard (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *The Foreman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Cyril the Fogman (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Allicia Botti (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Headmaster Hastings (Voiced By Chris Lang) *Farmer McColl (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *The Fisherman (cameo) *Mr. Jolly (factory logo cameo; mentioned) Notes *This is the first season of several things: **Phil Fehrle's first season as producer. **Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. **Abi Grant's first season as script editor. **The first season to feature Steve Asquith as a director. **The first season to have multiple directors. **The first season never to be dubbed in Dutch, German, Greek and Portuguese. *This is the last season of several things as well: **Britt Allcroft's third and last season as executive producer. **The last season to feature an episode written by David Mitton. **Alec Baldwin's final season as the narrator **Mike Nawrocki's last season as the narrator. *This season had its own special intro. *This season has 1 narrator than any other. *From this season onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. *Despite being made in 2002. *This is the only season where Oliver appears without Toad (not counting music videos). This is also the only season where Oliver appears but has no lines. *Fellow wikia user and Thomas fan Elliot K. Ward visited Shepperton Studios on Friday May 15th, 2002 during the production of Edward the Really Useful Engine, as organised by Phil Fehrle as his tour guide in the studio. *Season 6 first aired in 2002; Alec Baldwin and Mike Nawrocki narrated the 26 episodes for the US and UK. *Stock Footage Theme Music From Season 3-4. Behind the Scenes File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg File:ThomasandPercySeason6Models.jpg File:ThomasSeason6Models.jpg File:ThomasSeason6Models2.jpg File:CallanStationset.jpg File:ThomasSheppertonStudiosDoor.jpg File:AFriendinNeedBehindtheScenes1.jpg File:AFriendinNeedBehindtheScenes2.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchBehindtheScenes.png Category:Season 6 Category:2002 television seasons Category:2000s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki